


there's always tomorrow

by periferal



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periferal/pseuds/periferal
Summary: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 2A little drabble about how Miranda might be feeling after she passes through Chase's holo-form.





	there's always tomorrow

Miranda doesn’t know what to do.

She still talks with Chase’s mother and sister every week, watching dinners she can’t eat, watching Dri get taller, watching her dead boyfriend’s loved ones go through their lives.

She was given one week of leave. She could have gone home to family, but she didn’t. She brought Dri a model of the plane Chase used to pilot; she brought his mother platitudes she didn’t feel, that she felt compelled to say anyway.

Now, of course, that all feels for nothing. It could have been Chase watching his sister grow older under siege, not her.

(What do you do? This isn’t like an ancient movie, where the hero dies out at sea, though the grieving hurts just as much.)


End file.
